whispers of you
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: What happens when Shigure can't take it any more and has to release the animal in side of him? And who should be his target in this game of lust, deceit and love? None of other than Tohru. (TohruShigure)


Hey y'all. This is a one-shot. I just had to write it cuz it was bugging me okay, enjoy, beware, LEMON! Tohru Shigure Oh and there is a line 'There is no room in my body for anything but you.' That's from _The Princess Bride_, alas. I don't own anything.

Tohru entered the house. She was worried; Yuki and Kyo had been called out of class and hadn't returned. She had had to stay for detention (she had been late to class this morning). The sun was on about to set. She closed the door behind her and walked inside. There didn't appear to be anyone home.

"YukiShigure?" She called out.

Within his office Shigure heard her. He stretched for a second. Oh he was in a good mood, with the exception of today's events, unlike any he had felt before. He was also alone in the house with Tohru and would be for about three days. This meant he would have the flower all to himself and he did enjoy spending time with her. Opening the door, he stepped into the hallway.

"Hello, Tohru." She felt shivers down her spine. Sweet Shigure truly didn't know the effect he had on her.

"Shigure, I-I'm sorry I was late. You were right, I was late to school. Guess that's what I get for sleeping in. I didn't mean to, I usually get up early, but I studied for that test today. Oh, are Yuki and Kyo okay?"

He just smiled as she went on. "Oh, yes, well, Akito died." He said straight out.

"What!?!?" She asked with dread in her eyes. "Oh no, are you okay? Where are Yuki and Kyo?"

Shigure sighed. "Why don't you come in here." He said pointing to the living room.

Sitting opposite to her he began. "Yuki and Kyo are required to stay at the main house for a period of mourning. I thought it best I remain and tell you what happened, but you see, during this time, the house is closed off. No one can get out and no one can get in for three days. At any rate, I am well. It was his time to go." He laughed. "But, I guess, well doesn't began to explain it, you see when Akito died, the curse was temporarily liftedKana, you remember her, is pregnant. It was decided when her child is born, in five months, he or she will be the new head of the family."

"And be curse?"

He frowned. "yes..."

"I see. I wish there were something I could do. Is there, Shigure?"

"I am afraid not."

"OhWait, the curse is gone, you said?" She looked up at him.

"Yes!" He said smiling. She knew this meant so much to him. You would know that if only seeing how he was acting. She couldn't help smiling as well. He always made her smile.

"UmShigure, will you excuse me? I think I'll lay down a bit."

"Of course, you've had a long day, I'll be in my office if you need me." He stood and walked out the door to his room. She watched him pass and tried to hide the longing that vibrated out from her soul. She quickly moved her eyes and sighed. It was becoming impossible.

"Ahhh" She said frustrated. Quickly standing, she ran up to her room as fast as she could. She slammed to her bed and almost burst into tears.

"I'm so stupid!" She had tried not to fall for him. She had tried to surpress it. She had tried to make herself love Yuki or Kyo. She had tried over and over and overno matter how hard or intensely she tried, it was to no avail. The thought of him with any other woman sent stabs of jealousy through her heart. Sheshe really truly loved him. Flipping over to her back on the bed she frowned. Was it time? Shouldshould she tell him? This would be her opportunity to, they were alone in the house and the curse was lifted for the moment. Summoning all the courage and strength she had within her, she got up and began to walk down stairs.

Shigure was writing, when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Tohru looking down blushing. Shigure had always thought her to be mostly predictable, and yet, he never could have imagined what she would say.

"Shigure, I love you." She said without meeting his gaze. This froze him solid from shock. Before he could reply she spoke again. "You mean so much to me. Everywhere I lookI see you, the sun, the moon, the stars. Mom always said that when you fall in love you know it because, well, you _know_ you are meant for each other. II _want_ to be with youShigure, there isno room in my bodyfor anything but you. I need you. I would do anything for you if you ask me to. I knowI am not pretty or smart or charming or graceful, but I love you, more purely and more strongly than anyone else. So" She looked up at him. "tell me that I might have a chance to win your love." She said staring at in straight in the eye.

Without a word, Shigure shut the door. She stood there for a minute, before running up to her room, collapsing on her bed in a heap of tears. She was such a foolto ever think he might return her feelings.

"Baka" She whispered.

Shigure heard her foot steps run up. He had hurt her. Truly, he was an idiot. Buthe hadn't known what to do. Tohru confessing her love? It didn't make sense. Until she had said that, it had never occurred to him that she might love him, not Yuki, not Kyohim. But, if had also never occurred to him that he might love her as well. Like a bolt of lightning it hit him. He leaned back to find support from the wall. Hehe _did_. Heloved her. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? It all made sense now. He wanted to laugh, how could he be that dense, but suddenly he remembered what happened.

"Shit" He cursed to himself. There were so many things he could have done, now that he wanted to.

If only he had said he felt the same way or kissed her. How he wanted her now. The thought of her senses on fire. Alas, so many things he could have done, and yet he did the worst one of all, he rejected her. He was just so confused. Tohru saying she loved him? That must have taken a lot of courage. Butshe was supposed to love Yuki or Kyonot him. Andhe wasn't supposed to love her.

An hour or so passed as he thought this over and it was about dinnertime. He got up and left the room for the kitchen. But it was empty. 'She was probably too embarrassed, poor Tohru' He wanted to see her. Ever since he had come upon his realization he had felt this slight longing for her which increased by the minute 10 fold. The animal side of him was emerging. Yes, he wanted her. Sohe would just take her, right now. He smirked and made his way upstairs.

Tohru had finished crying, but still lay on her bed in her school uniform.

"I'd better change, dinner will be late, but I think he'll understand"

She slid off her skirt and unbuttoned her shirt till all she had on were her matching blue lace bra and panties. She lay her cloths in the hamper and was about to slide her pajama drawer out when her door opened. She spun around to see Shigure leaning against the wall smiling, there was something almost animal about him as he stood there looking her over.

"Hello Tohru" His voice pierced her soul. It was different then before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He lifted his head up and started to walk over to her. "Blue is your color." On cue she realized she was almost naked and looked around for something to cover herself with. Knowing what she was trying to do, he objected, "Don't" His voice was firm. He walked up close to her, inches from her and moved his head next to her hair inhaling.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sry, have to put this up now because im getting a new comp and would loose all my files. Well I'll update soon and finish this chapter till then TTFN!


End file.
